Quests
In the pantheon, you can get quests to complete in order to receive items, goods, experience, honor and gods' favors. As you increase in level, more quests can be qued to complete and the rewards will also increase. Quests fall into different categories depending on their request. Types of Quests The type of quest will decide what it demands. A quest will either fall into one of the five categories: * Dungeon Based * Expedition Based * Combat Based * Scavanging Based * Arena / Circus Turma On top of falling into one of these categories they will also either not be limited in time or have a certain amount of hours to be completed in. Dungeon Based If a a quest is dungeon based it will require a certain fulfillment to be met based on all of the currently unlocked dungeons. These tasks will demand the player to either defeat a certain amount of monsters/enemies found in the dungeon or defeat a set number of specific monsters/enemies.They can also demand a speed run of a dungeon in which the player must start a dungeon then defeat it's boss in a set amount of time. Depending on the dungeon the quest takes place will influence the reward given. The harder the dungeon the bigger the reward.'' Expedition Based If a quest is expedition based it will require a certain fulfillment to be met based on all of the current expeditions locations unlocked. These tasks will demand the player to either defeat a certain amount of monsters/enemies found in the expedition area, defeat a set number of specific monsters or defeating at least one of every monster/enemy in that area. The expedition area influences the reward. Combat Based All quest falling into the combat based category will require the player to engage in defeating a set number of opponents from any area of the game. These types of quests overlap with other quest and due to their simplicity will offer less interns of rewards when compared to quests that asks for specific opponents. A harder version of Combat Quest do exists where the quest will ask for a certain amount of wins in succession; meaning any attack that results in a loss will equal a failure of the task and it will need to be restarted, these grant the maximum reward possible. Many combat quest can be completed in sync with expedition or dungeon based quests to complete many quests in a short period of time. Scavanging Based Quest in this category ask for a simple task; gain a certain amount of any items from opponents in expeditions or dungeons. These quest will also overlap with others to allow multiple quest to be completed in sync. Arena, Circus Turma Based Quests that fall into these categories will require the player to take part in battles in the arena/circus tuma. The quest will demand for battles to meet certain conditions; for example some quest will asks players to engage in battles that will upgrade their ranks in the arena or attack players holding gold through the arena, sometimes in succession. These quest can be considered the most difficult and notably offer higher rewards then quests in other categories. These fights will also count as opponents for combat based quests and can be completed in sync with them.